Janet Michelson
Janet Connor Michelson'' ''(born March 20, 1997) played by Olivia Davidson is a recurring character on the'' YouTube webseries ''Theatre Problems. Janet made her debut in the episode The Mugging Pt. 1 ''and has since continued with the show to its finale. The Mugging Part 1 & Part 2 Janet's first appeara nce is in the show's second episode ''The Mugging Part 1. She, along with Anna and Laine, are confronting George and Craig about being mugged in the parking lot. She explains that she would ward off criminals with her looks because she gives off that "sunshine vibe", sharing that she believes her sex appeal and her tremendous amount of fierceness will scare them off. As the other girls explain that they have to head back to choir practice, Janet is a bit late, as she isn't paying much attention, and runs off ditzy behind them. In the third episode, The Mugging Part 2, Janet runs along with the rest of the theatre group to capture J.D. and punish him for kidnapping Anna and Ha. Janet does not speak in the episode, but is seen frequently. After J.D. is caught, she is seen walking out in the parking lot with her friends, but chasing Craig around near the end. Graduation Janet does not appear, nor mentioned, in this episode. The (Home) Office Part 1 & Part 2 Janet's role is slightly increased in the show's two-part season finale. As George walks through the house, inviting the camera crew in, Janet is seen as the receptionist in the hallway. He admits to the cameras that she's a good receptionist and is doing a good job, by which time, she has inadvertently gotten into a "personal" phone call where the person on the other line asks what she is wearing. George hangs up the phone and Janet goes back to her work. During the group meeting, George suggests that the incentive the team has is that once they raise enough money, he will pay for Janet to have a boob job. Janet explains that they don't need to be enhanced, but George tells her that he wants them reduced because every time he sees her walk, he is afraid she is going to fall over from lack of balance. Later in the episode, Anna is shown to be at the receptionist desk and explains to Tyler that Janet has moved to a new job. The camera reveals her on the corner of the driveway, holding out her thumb as if she was to hitchhike. A man in a mustache comes up to her and asks if she wants a ride, but as Janet tells him she's selling Girl Scout cookies instead, the man drives off. In Part 2, ''Janet is seen talking to a man in another car, but what the two are saying is inaudible. George, again, compliments her on her abilities to sell to clients, though when the camera is to her, she is shown getting in the car, George eventually having to chase after her. When he eventually gets her, she tells him the man in the car was going to "buy her goodies" once they got back to his house. George and her argue about what the man really meant, causing George to become distracted, and accientally hitting Tina with his car outside of his house. When George runs in the house (about 10 minutes after hitting Tina), Janet and J.D. are already on the inside, waiting to hear the verdict on what they should do. George appears, and Janet wonders if Tina is dead, as Janet saw her on the ground, but not moving. Future Creator and writer Zach Faust had confirmed early on that Davidson would continue on with the show. "She's one of my favorites to write. The oddity of what the character is - going from grotesque, to ditzy, to downright naive - it's very much enjoyable to try to encompass all that Janet really is; it's hard to explain, really, but I can tell you that some of what the character embodies is so much fun. And Olivia is such a fun actress to work with. She's been a real trooper with the development of the character and I love that I can give her any line and she'll just say it. She won't question it, and she won't have any complaints; I feel as though she enjoys the level of crude nature that Janet is. And that's very cool to have." Janet will have the fifth episode of the second season revolved arond her character trying to teach the rest of the group how to be a better actor. Trivia *Her name is taken from the first name of actress Christina Kirk's mother, Janet. "Christina's mom is the best, and I knew naming a character off of her mother would make Christina mad. Plus, I wanted to use the song "Dammit Janet" in the show at some point, and I needed a character with that name." *The character was originally intended to be very open-minded and happy all the time. When Davidson delivered the line in ''The Mugging Part 1, the actors and Faust all enjoyed that character choice much more than what the script wrote. Thus, the character has become a verbal punching bag for more grotesque humor. *The joke about Janet standing on the curb outside the house was to be played off as a "hooker joke". "Trust me, it was funnier in the script when I wrote it than when it was actually filmed. The actors got it, and the audience has eventually, but I've had to explain it. That was probably the biggest missed joke of the season."